Unexpected Drabbles
by MagnaEsquire
Summary: Drabbles from the "Unexpected" universe and perhaps just plan Sherlock Holmes in The 22nd Century. (Note: VHunter collaborated with me for both "Unexpected" and "Unexpected Experiences" so she does deserve some credit. I would like to note as well that I am not opposed to future collaboration with other authors.)


I'm sorry this chapter is short but I thought I might try my hand at this drabbles concept that I see around a lot. These drabbles will feature the characters from _**Sherlock Holmes in The 22**__**nd**__** Century**_ cartoon show and Hugh Holmes from my _**Unexpected**_ series.

This drabble is in the form of a blog by Hugh.

**Titles and Honors**

**November 14, 2107 1:29 PM**

Some things are obvious and yet people still ask me the obvious.

"Why did Sherlock Holmes turn down being knighted?" After the first time since he was reanimated he had been offered a knighthood and just like in 1902 he turned it down without a second thought.

"He could have been on the Honors List!"

Still they don't understand the way an intellectual like Sherlock Holmes thinks.

Frankly… For someone like him honors and titles are pointless, inconvenient and even boring. At least that is my best theory thus far. So I took it upon myself to prove that he turned down honors and titles just because he may have found it boring. So a few days ago after a particularly dangerous case I broached the subject.

How dangerous a case you might say? Even after intensive use of high level dermal and bone regenerators he was still required to keep his left arm in a sling for a day. The breakage to his lower arm wasn't as bad as you may think, the breaks were clean, though many and the wound was small. The perpetrator had intended to pin Father's arm in a trash compactor so he could buy himself some time to destroy the evidence and had accidently broke his arm in the process. I remember when we had caught up to them the panic he was in over breaking Father's arm. It's weird when someone can plan out murdering someone they regard as evil but cannot stand to hurt anyone else even to protect themselves.

After Father had been brought home to Baker Street by Watson and myself I saw my opportunity when I noticed his pain medication had loosened his tongue a little.

It was obvious when he said Lestrade had, "…the potential of a muse and the strength and grace of Diana on the hunt…" the medication was effecting him.

Okay, a little is an over statement. Which is why we whisked him away from the hospital and Lestrade to save him from an embarrassing situation.

When we got home is was clear Father was a bit high in a gentlemanly sore of way.

"Watson, you more like a knight than a robot. The Dr. John Watson I knew should have been knighted. He had the manner would have put any fairy tale knight to shame! As a sort of 'incarnation' of the original your being made of metal is sort of ironic in that way."

Father had been for the last forty-seven minutes more talkative than he had been in the last week. At least he was happy for the time being. It was at that moment I remembered my question… I just needed to get Watson out of the room. No need to embarrass him further!

"Watson, could you be so kind as to make some tea? Chamomile to help Father sleep?"

"Gladly", Watson was clearly taken aback by the great detective's talkativeness because he was blushing when he left. I turned back to Father and encouraged him to sit down.

"Father, it's easy to go on about knighthood and honors. The sad truth though that titles and honors are all glory and no stimulation. Now if it was something like the 'Keeper of Criminological Antiquities and Esoterica' then that would be stimulating!"

Sherlock Holmes' eyes lit up in excitement, "By God if only someone had thought of that over two-hundred years ago and I might have accepted!" Father then soon lost the fire in his eyes, "Except I would have no longer been a free agent and too busy to take on cases."

It was clear that it the idea he couldn't do both clearly had put him the mood to sulk.

"Maybe you could do something like that when you retire again?"

"Let's us hope that someone considers creating such a position in the near future."

"Let's."

**The End**

I name Sherlock Holmes the Keeper of Criminological Antiquities and Esoterica for !

Fortunately he's probably in enough fan fiction to last a century so he has the time.

Note: Anyone can barrow the title and position for their own Sherlock Holmes fan fiction just as longs it goes to Sherlock Holmes eventually or at least offered only to Sherlock Holmes.

I hope in future the future there will be more "Unexpected Drabbles" in future and until then I would recommend the _**Sherlock Holmes/ Sherlock Holmes in The 22**__**nd**__** Century/ Doctor Who**_ crossover series by **Wholmes Productions**. It isn't apparent starting out but in a later story a young Beth Lestrade makes an appearance in an adventure before the turn of the 22nd century.


End file.
